


Just Leave

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [7]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Mello and his Lover are at an impasse.
Relationships: Mello/anyone - Relationship
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Kudos: 5





	Just Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "can i get some relationship angst with mello please 👉"

“You haven’t told him yet?” Mello sat on the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched forward with his head resting on one hand, the other gripping his knee.

He was trying to contain his anger. No, he was trying to mask the hurt he felt.

Maybe it was both.

“There hasn’t been a good time.” They rolled onto their side so they could look him in the eye as proof of their sincerity.

They would have to be content to stare at his back.

“Why? Why hasn’t there been a good time.”

“Try to understand.” They barely set their hand on his shoulder before he jerked away from their touch.

“No. I don’t understand. You’ve been saying for months now that you were going to end it with him.” He grabbed his shirt from the foot of the bed and pulled it on.

“I will. I just-“

“Need more time?” You’ve had plenty of time.” He ran his hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face for a few seconds. “Admit it. You want us both. You never had any intention of leaving him, did you?”

“That’s not true.”

“Alright. Tell him now. Go ahead. Call him.” Mello rose from the bed and picked up his keys. “Better yet. I’ll drive you over there right now.”

“Mello…”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He smirked to mask the pain that fought to take over his face. He picked their pants up off the floor and flung them to the bed, landing just next to where they lie. “Get out.”


End file.
